


Sing What You Can't Say

by your_belle



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_belle/pseuds/your_belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam realizes he's in love with Blake in a karaoke bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing What You Can't Say

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by my own [AU of Adam and Blake meeting at a karaoke bar](http://your-belle.tumblr.com/post/51548269309/shevine-au-adam-and-blake-meet-for-the-first) and Blake Shelton [silly antics](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lY9cUsTtPKA) on Jimmy Fallon.

Saturday night is karaoke night; since Adam met Blake all those months ago at the karaoke bar it's become their weekend ritual of hanging out singing and drinking. Picking the song for the other to perform is now their favorite past time. During the week they text each other claiming they found the perfect song that is sure to embarrass. Getting Blake to sing Lady Marmalade is definitely one of Adam's proudest moments, he pats himself on the back every time he thinks about it, he even set that as Blake's personalized ringtone, _"Seriously you haven't changed that fucking thing yet. It was funny three months ago"_ , Blake always shouts at Adam's childish giggles when he answers.

Sometimes there's a pleasant surprise when a song meant to stump their companion actually doesn't. _"Screw you Shelton, of course I know George Strait, fucking please. And I rocked that song too thank you very much."_ Adam can be a smug asshole.

Tonight, Adam is well aware Blake does in fact know his song selection, because lets be real, everyone knows Puttin' on the Ritz, but that didn't stop Adam from requesting it. But what he didn't expect was exactly how much Blake would ham up his performance, he's fucking tap dancing for Christ's sake and Adam's sides are killing him from all the laughter. 

Adam really loves that goofy man; the man that stepped out of his comfort zone and sings his heart out, even if sometimes he doesn't know the lyrics, not caring if he might look a little bit like an idiot, he's just having a great time and that's all that matters, that man, Blake Shelton. 

Adam loves Blake.

He loves Blake? Sitting in a small karaoke bar, egging on the person he now considers his best friend is the moment Adam's brain clues in with his heart and decides he's in love with Blake. The realization hits him harder than he anticipated. He shouldn't be surprised by the knowledge, but he is and it terrifies him. _Super duper_.

Blake takes a gracious bow when he finishes and Adam can barely clap, thoughts still reeling about his feelings for his friend.

"How you like 'em apples." Blake plops down in his seat, grinning from ear to ear.

Adam is so screwed, he's fallen so hard.

The following weeks, Blake's song choices drive Adam up the walls. Happy Together, Let's Get It On, Adam really should have tried harder in protest not to sing that song, because _fuck, come on_ , a guy has limits, even if his friend is unaware of his feelings towards said friend. 

This evening Blake is relatively quiet before and after he sings. Adam doesn't know how to take Blake's silence, his leg takes on a nervous tic, bouncing as he waits for his name and song to be called.

"Up next, we have Adam singing Ed Sheeran's Kiss Me."

"Seriously?" Adam looks at his friend in disbelief, another song choice he doesn't know how to decipher. This pick almost tops last weekend's Britney Spears' "Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know".

Blake only sips his beer and shrugs, gesturing Adam to make his way to the tiny stage. Adam's steps are cautious, his stomach in nervous knots. _Why this song?_ He questions himself just like the past three previous songs.

The thirty seconds it takes for the lyrics to kick in doesn't calm his nerves in the least. His eyes dart across the room, smiling anxiously at other regulars, trying to look everywhere else but Blake. With a clear of his throat, he begins to sing.

_Settle down with me_  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in 

Adam finally chances a glance at his friend and Blake smiles warmly. Adam's skin is starting to feel too tight and it's getting harder to breathe, he's probably looking too far into the implication of the song choice, but there's a look in Blake's eyes, in his smile, that he's never seen before and it makes Adam hopeful and scared all at once. He ignores his thoughts and continues on, singing with as much effort as he does with every song Blake's thrown his way.

By the time the final chorus hits, Adam catches Blake singing right along with him.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
 _You wanna be loved_  
 _You wanna be loved_  
 _This feels like falling in love_  
 _Falling in love_  
 _We're falling in love_

Blake claps and cheers the loudest when the song concludes, his hollers ringing in Adam's ears as he quickly makes his way back to their table.

"Blake, wh-, uh, what?" Adam has so many questions but he doesn't know where to start.

"For crying out loud Adam. How much longer do I have to wait? How many more cheesy songs do I have to pick? Just shut up and kiss me already you jackass." Blake laughs, pulling Adam in by the collar, faces a breath length apart.

Adam closes the distance and all his questions are answered, feelings returned in a single kiss and it's perfect.


End file.
